


Years apart

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Sirius Black has finally been released from Azkaban under false charges, his boyfriend Remus Lupin thought he had done the crime he was imprisoned for. Will their love for each other overrule the mistake he made?





	Years apart

It's the day of Sirius' release from Azkaban and he staggered to his house which he shared with Remus under the cover of darkness.

Remus was waiting up for him, hoping that all of the unspoken words between them would vanish into thin air.

Sirius clumsily turned the key in the lock and entered the small living room.

Remus cried out, "I'm sorry for everything!"

Sirius grunted. "I know you are Moony, but what's done is done."

Remus muttered, "I shouldn't have thought you'd betray them, Padfoot. You were one of their best friends."

Sirius said, "So was he though, Wormtail I mean. He was one of their best friends just like you and I."

Remus spat on the floor and hissed. "He's a coward, that's what he is now."

Sirius nodded his approval and scowled. "I can't believe we were ever friends with that rat."

Remus sighed. "We were young and foolish, Padfoot."

Sirius slumped onto the sofa beside Remus and stated, "The rat betrayed James and Lily."

Remus replied, "Sorry for--"

Sirius interrupted, "Don't apologise, it's not your fault you thought it was me. Neither of us could've guessed puny little Wormtail would betray them."

Remus frowned. "I should've at least come to see you in Azkaban."

Sirius shook his head and told him, "It's a dismal place; Moony, no one in their right mind visits it unless they get locked up there."

Remus pulled his blanket over Sirius and asked, "Were you scared?"

Sirius muttered, "Every damn night was like I was living my worst nightmare."

Remus inquired, "What's your worst nightmare?"

Sirius looked into his eyes and responded, "Losing you."

Remus rubbed his shoulders and reassured him, "I'm here now."

Sirius smiled. "Even after all these years apart, I feel as close to you as though I never left."

Remus mumbled, "It's been a rough ride, but here we are. Together at last."

Sirius leaned towards Remus and kissed him with all of the longing he had kept bottled up for all those years.


End file.
